


Klance Smut Drabbles

by ofhislostsoul



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender, klance - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Keith, Bottom Lance, Crying During Sex, I just love the thought of them being absolutely hung, Keith has a huge dick, Klance smut, Lance also has a huge dick, M/M, Porn, Porn Without Plot, Size Kink, Smut, Switch Keith, Top Keith, Top Lance, Voltron, klance, one shots, switch Lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:08:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26553352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofhislostsoul/pseuds/ofhislostsoul
Summary: Simply a collection of porny drabbles that I wrote down in my notes and desperately needed an outlet for.Feel free to drop any requests.
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 207





	Klance Smut Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Basically Keith giving it to Lance so good that he cries.

Keith’s strong, calloused hands traveled across Lance’s beautiful body, tweaking his nipple, rubbing his thumb across it gently to soothe it, lovingly running his other hand along the blue paladin’s carmel thighs. His dick was rubbing gently against Lance’s prostate, slowing down every so often to really let him feel it, before abruptly speeding back up again and fucking his boyfriend into oblivion. He was reaching deeper inside of Lance with every thrust, his boyfriend opening up just a bit more every time.  
  
And Lance- fuck- he was letting out these absolutely pornographic moans, panting heavily and practically keening each and every time Keith drove his gigantic dick into his hole. Keith’s dick was big even before he began his Galara transformation, hitting places in Lance that made him shudder into an orgasm without being touched. But now, as Keith grew taller and stronger, other parts of his body benefited as well, and in turn, Lance got an even better dicking.

“Yeah, that’s it. Fuck, I feel that, baby. So tight,” Keith growled, large hands holding Lance’s legs up behind the knee as he leaned down to press a bruising kiss to his boyfriend’s lips.

When he pulled away, he noticed tears beginning to roll down Lance’s red cheeks, eyebrows tightly knit together, eyes squeezing shut.

“Hey, baby-“ Keith slowed his thrusts suddenly, “is something wrong? Should I stop?”

Lance’s eyes shot open and he grabbed Keith’s bicep, a soft gasp escaping his mouth. “N-no! Don’t you fucking dare!” He cried out, voice absolutely wrecked, “j-just f-feels so fucking good. Y-you’re so good, cariño...”

Keith, for a waking moment, was absolutely fucking floored at the fact that he had brought his boyfriend to actual tears, not because of pain or sadness, but because he just felt _that_ fucking good.   
“Keith, fuck me!” Lance demanded after a few seconds (the brat.)

Keith distantly noticed how much of a cockslut Lance was, but didn’t have the words to comment on it. He simply grabbed Lance’s thighs once more, pushed them up, and began fucking roughly into his needy hole once again. Lance let out a positively animalistic noise, head tossing back into the pillows as he rolled his hips to meet Keith’s thrusts.  
  
Keith had become quite good at knowing when Lance was about to come. His thighs began to tremble, he would often bite his lower lip, and he would start blabbing absolute nonsense about how good Keith was making him feel, how hot he looked when he was fucking him, and most commonly, how big his dick was.

”You’re so good, Keith- fuck! So fucking big- ah-! Love having y-your b-big fucking cock inside of me—“

Lance’s back arched as he came untouched, sobbing, tears rushing down his beautiful cheeks. His entire body shook with the force of his orgasm, nails digging into Keith’s strong arms. His boyfriend followed shortly after, emptying himself deep inside of the Cuban with a drawn-out moan.

Keith collapsed onto the bed next to Lance, his softening dick slipping out of Lance’s hole. The blue Paladin shivered softly at the feeling as he always did. He was panting softly, looking as fucked out as he likely felt. Keith leaned over to place gentle kisses to the drying tears on Lance’s cheeks.

”Is it weird to say that was kinda hot?” Keith questioned with a small grin.

Lance looked over at him lazily. “What? Me crying during sex because your dicking is so good? Probably.”

Keith simply laughed.


End file.
